


Casting Call

by zarahjoyce



Series: Game of Texts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where they are actors, Crack, E-mail Format, F/M, Gen, JON JUST WANTS TO WORK WITH SANSA AGAIN OKAY, Modern Setting, idek, mentions of XMEN, this has no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: To:sansastark@winterfell.comFrom:jonsnow@dragonstone.comSubject:re: re: re: re: hey!I hope you won't get mad but I... kind of put in a good word for you with the producers? And obviously they're impressed with your work, especially as they're very familiar with your role as Sophie Turner and they like the nuance you give your character - or so they've told me.Anyway, I'm not pressuring you or anything. Obviously it's up to you to choose which character and show you want to get involved in, but in the meantime maybe give this a shot?





	Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to Spoiler Alert.
> 
> To my Pinoy Jonsa fam who gave me the idea weeks ago!

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** hey!

Hey! So uh I know that you're vacationing and all - god knows we all deserve it - but I was wondering if you're interested to audition for something I might be 50% involved in? I'm saying 50% because Tyrion is saying I got the part but I'm inclined NOT to believe him unless I got both contract and character script, so.  
  
Anyway the story's about this immortal guy who's wandering around wanting to die but then he falls in love with this girl and that's when things get tricky. The second lead's this Grim Reaper who also falls in love with a woman and then things become... complicated.   
  
Okay SO I realize I'm not selling this well BUT I guarantee you the story's phenomenal (and is as far away from our last show as possible). I'm not telling you who my character is, it's going to be a surprise - especially if you get a part!  
  
Auditions are ongoing. E-mail or text me if you're interested! I know you'll be awesome whichever role you audition for. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: hey!

  
Hey, Sans. I was wondering if you got my e-mail? Though Robb said signal's a bitch wherever you're vacationing at, so that might explain why you haven't replied yet?  
  
Anyway, I'm on the lookout for casting calls and I heard about this possible reboot of a huge superhero movie franchise. There aren't a lot of details right now but, you know, something to keep in mind later on. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: hey!  
  
...do you think I'll be a good Wolverine? I think I can be a good Wolverine. Wolverine's short, right? And he has the hots for Jean Grey. YOU'LL MAKE A GOOD JEAN GREY SANSA, YOU ALREADY HAVE HER HAIR YOU HAVE RED HAIR AND ITS GEEOGROUS AND RED

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: hey!

PLEASE IGNORE THAT LAST EMAIL, THEON GOT ME DRUNK AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I SENT YOU THAT EMAIL.   
  
shit.  
  
sorry.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: hey!

I hope you won't get mad but I... kind of put in a good word for you with the producers? And obviously they're impressed with your work, especially as they're very familiar with your role as Sophie Turner and they like the nuance you give your character - or so they've told me.   
  
Anyway, I'm not pressuring you or anything. Obviously it's up to you to choose which character and show you want to get involved in, but in the meantime maybe give this a shot?

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: hey!

  
FUCK CYCLOPS   
FUCK THAT DUDE   
GET HIM THE FUCK AWAY   
FROM MY JEAN GREY

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!

But you know, if you really think about it, Jean Grey and Wolverine kind of belong together? Because first of all they're not siblings? Or cousins? or half-siblings who are actually cousins and obviously they FELL IN LOVE IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR AND SHIT AND HE WENT TO ANOTHER WAR WITH HER IN MIND AND THEN HE KILLED A TYRANT (WHO HE DIDN'T LOVE AT ALL LMFAO) TO PROTECT HER   
  
I mean that's the plot of xmen right

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
I'm... not even going to bother you with an explanation about those two emails but.  
  
sorry.  
  
again.  
  
it's theon's fault, in case you're wondering.  
  
which you probably aren't.  
  
right.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**From:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
OMG you're adorable.   
  
tho I'm preeeeeeetty sure that's not the plot of X-Men, Jon.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
Can we just pretend I didn't send you those emails?  
  
for the sake of my pride and the fact that I kind of want to see you again WITHOUT feeling like I want to die of embarrassment

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**From:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
NOT EVEN IF YOU PAY ME, WOLVERINE 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
great. okay. that's great. awesome. great.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**From:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
p.s. I AUDITIONED IN YOUR SHOW, WOLVERINE :D

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re:re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
Did you get the part?

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**From:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
I got the part :) I wasn't replying because I was preparing for it and I wanted to surprise you, too. I mean, if I didn't get it at least I can still save face, but.  
  
SINCE I GOT THE PART, WELL, PREPARE TO SPEND TIME WITH ME AGAIN THEN   
  
:D

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
I look forward to it :)

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**From:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
Did I mention I might accidentally on purpose call you Wolverine on set?  
  
I mean, you know. Forewarned is forearmed.   
  
Plus I'll be THRILLED to explain why I do.

you know, in case they ask.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**To:** sansastark@winterfell.com   
**From:** jonsnow@dragonstone.com  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: hey!  
  
................................................................ Sansa can yOU NOT


End file.
